


Blind Date

by KennyCheesy93



Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: Declarations Of Love, Eventual Sex, F/F, Fluff, Stereotypical Uhaul Lesbians
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2020-02-28 08:12:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18752464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KennyCheesy93/pseuds/KennyCheesy93
Summary: Post Paris- Nigel sets Miranda up on a blind date (spoiler: it's with Andy *gasp*). This is an attempt at slow-ish burn, so we'll see how long it takes for MirAndy to actually make it happen.





	1. Set Up

It had been six months since Nigel’s dream had been ripped out from underneath him in front of dozens of his colleagues. Six months he had spent angry and bitter that his boss and friend had stabbed him in the back in order to save her own skin. Six months he had listened to Andy ask, with thinly veiled admiration, about how Miranda had been doing since she left her stranded in Paris during fashion week without an assistant or a goodbye. It took every minute of those six months for him to find his confidence again, to forgive Miranda, and to realize that Andy was completely-head-over-heels in love with the devil in prada. But it only took one evening and a few bottles of wine for Nigel to figure out how to get them together, to repay Andy for her sacrifice and friendship, and to show Miranda that he had forgiven her and that he still cared about her.

 

xxxxxxxx

 

Nigel stood outside the doors to Miranda’s outer office gathering every ounce of courage he had in his body. He cleaned his glasses off for the third time while he tried to formulate a plan in his head, how would he ever be able to convince Miranda to trust him? He adjusted his bow tie and took an unsteady breath before pulling open the glass door and entering the Devil’s lair.  
He strode passed Emily and ignored her sputtering as she tried to stop him, he hadn’t had the chance to learn who the new second assistant was, she was the third one this week. There had been 37 new “Emily’s” since Paris, but not a single “Andréa”.  
Gliding through the always open doors and into his boss’s office. He stopped when he reached her desk and waited for her to acknowledge his presence. Miranda continued to flip through proofs of the latest photo shoot but motioned for Nigel to sit down. A few flurries of her red pen and several exasperated sighs later she pushed the photos off to the side. She reached for her glass of pellegrino and brought it to her lips, she arched one eyebrow to signal that Nigel should begin speaking.

“I have a favor to ask of you Miranda.”

“Oh?”

“Yes, but I need you to agree to it before I can tell you what it is.” Nigel suddenly became quite interested in the hem of his blazer in order to avoid the intense stare from blue eyes.

“Come now Nigel, you know I would never do such a thing. Just tell me what you require from me, I’m sure we can work something out. I know I have some reparations to pay for what I did in Paris.”

Nigel’s head snapped up. He had never anticipated that Miranda would speak so bluntly about what had happened, they had managed to completely avoid the topic for the last six months. He had definitely never imagined she would admit to any wrongdoing.

“You owe me.” He felt a touch of anger bubble up inside him as he locked eyes with Miranda and stared her down.

“Yes, I suppose I do. So how can I make amends to you Nigel?”

“I… have someone I want you to take to dinner… on a date.”

Miranda actually laughed out loud at this and from the thumping noise that came from the outer office Nigel was sure Emily had either fallen out of her chair or had a stroke at her desk.

“No.”

“Miranda, you said--”

“I said no. End of discussion.”

“But Paris and you owe me---”

Miranda leveled her famous icy glare at Nigel, something she had never done to him. Nigel scrambled up from his chair and brusquely made his way to leave but turned as he reached the threshold out of her office.

“We’ve worked together for a long time Miranda, and I have never asked for something from you. I hoped you would trust me enough to know that I would never do anything to hurt you. If you change your mind, there are reservations under my name at Mastro’s for 7pm tomorrow, I already put it on your schedule. She will be there, I told her you may not show up but she was willing to wait for you.”

“Her?”

“Yes, her. I know you better than you think Miranda, better than anyone else does. I know why you never really tried to make your marriages work and I never want you to go through that again.”

Miranda’s head cocked to one side as she regarded Nigel.

“I couldn’t possibly go out with a woman Nigel. The press would have a field day, I don’t want to even imagine what Irv would say, not to mention the girls…” She trailed off waving a hand in the air.

“Oh please Miranda, lesbians are everywhere now. Jane Lynch, Ellen Degeneres, Melissa Etheridge, the list goes on. It could actually be great PR.” Nigel tapped his chin thoughtfully. “Just show up if you’re interested. If not, then we’ll never talk about it again. But either way consider your reparations paid in full.” And with that he spun on his incredibly expensive designer heels and made his way back to the art department leaving a speechless Miranda behind.

 

xxxxxxx

 

Miranda sat at her desk, one hand gripping a pen so tightly she thought it might shatter any minute, the other perched under her chin while her finger ran back and forth across her bottom lip. She stared down at the photos scattered across her desk without seeing any of them. Her mind was too preoccupied trying to figure out who Nigel wanted her to go out with, how he had figured out that she really didn’t have any interest in dating men, and if she should go to dinner with this mystery woman.

But Miranda was nothing if not decisive so now it was time to make choices.

It didn’t really matter who Nigel wanted her to go out with she knew it wouldn’t work. She had spent decades of her life trying to fake happiness in relationships destined to fail. And of course Miranda could acknowledge the role she played in the demise of said relationships; most men weren’t going to be happy with a workaholic, stressed out, perfectionist with twin daughters who had their own challenging attitudes. A lot of that could have been tolerated, she was sure, if she had made a point to be more physical with her husbands. But honestly, the male physique had never really piqued her interest. She did manage to be there for them about twice a year, for their anniversary and birthday of course, she always figured they could take care of themselves other than that. It’s not that she didn’t care for her husbands as people, she isn’t completely heartless, she just couldn’t be everything they wanted her to be. And she wouldn’t change for them either. She refused to make her self subservient, to put her work on hold, or to ever compromise her daughters' happiness. She didn’t think that was a lot, but apparently it was too much for the men in her life to handle.

But there had been a girl.

No, a woman, who was willing to put up with all of that, to accept it, embrace it even.  
Andréa. Her lovely Andréa. Miranda had watched as the timid little duckling, who had waddled into her office without a clue, transformed into a beautiful swan. Unfortunately, she also watched as that swan found her wings and decided to fly away at the worst possible time.  
The pen in Miranda’s hand finally snapped. And she realized her lip was bleeding from where her nail had dug into it sharply. She let out a disgusted scoff and pushed away from her desk before marching out of her office.

“Emily, coat, bag, now! Cancel the rest of my day, I don’t care how. And then inform Nigel that I concede, but if I am disappointed I will come after him.”

 

xxxxxxxxx

 

It was 3 o’clock on Friday afternoon when Miranda left the Runway offices, a record for her. She normally left after six in the evening but she wanted plenty of time to prepare for tonight. Upon arriving at the townhouse she was greeted by two redheads barreling into her.

“Mom! You’re home early!” An excited Caroline shouted at her mother.

“Yes Bobbsey, I am. But that doesn’t mean you need to scream at me about it.”

“Sorry.”

“Mom we’re just excited to see you.” Cassidy made sure to use her “inside voice” as her mother had called it when they were younger.

“I know. I miss you girls so much when I’m gone. And I’m sorry I can’t be here with you guys tonight, but we have all weekend together so decide what you want to do tomorrow and we’ll go.”

Both girls beamed at her.

“Where are you going mom?” One of the twins asked her.

“You’re Uncle Nigel decided I need to go to dinner with a friend of his and I am trying to placate him so I agreed.”

“Oooooooh Mom’s got a date!” Caroline elbowed at Cassidy as she teased. “What’s his name? What does he do? When can we meet him?”

“Slow down, one thing at a time. It’s a blind date so I don’t know anything. But there is... something, I need to discuss with you.”

The twins exchanged a look, they had never seen their mother look so nervous.

“I-- I’m not sure how to put this. But uh-- well, you see girls, I’m not going to dinner with a... male friend of Nigel’s.” Miranda managed to avoid looking at either of her daughters.

“Oh come on Mom, we don’t care if you date a woman.” Cassidy stated nonchalantly.

“Yeah! And it doesn’t matter what anyone else thinks either! We love you no matter what.” Caroline chimed in eager to reassure their mom.

Miranda had to bite her lip to keep it from trembling. She always worried if she was doing a good enough job raising her children and this proved that no matter what she was at least teaching them to be decent people. She gathered the twins in a hug and placed kisses on the tops of their heads.

“Do you girls want to help me decide what to wear?”

The thundering of four feet running up the stairs and into her bedroom closet was the only answer she received.

 

xxxxxxxxxxx

 

Miranda smoothed down the skirt of her dress as she stood just inside the door of Mastro’s Steakhouse. The girls had done a wonderful job of tornado-ing through her closet and pulling outfits in every color and fabric imaginable. After an hour and a half of listening to Caroline debate the merits of a red pantsuit while Cassidy argued in favor of a purple skirt the girls finally agreed upon a Donna Karan [sapphire blue dress](https://www.elle.com/runway/spring-2006-rtw/g4204/donna-karan-110392/?slide=18). Miranda couldn’t help but be pleased with her girls’ natural talent for putting together an outfit. They had even helped pick out her [shoes](https://www.neimanmarcus.com/p/christian-louboutin-exagona-metallic-crisscross-platform-red-sole-sandal-silver-prod165480039) and accessories, though she was struggling to not anxiously fiddle with her bracelets as she waited to be shown to her table.

The maître d’ arrived and informed Miranda that her companion was already seated and began to lead her to the back of the restaurant. Miranda had arrived, as was customary, 15 minutes early and had assumed she would be made to wait for her date so she was pleased with the promptness of Nigel’s friend. She appreciated the soft lighting that glinted off gold accents as she followed the host past the bar and into a more secluded seating area.

As she approached one of the furthest tables Miranda caught a glimpse of the back of the young woman she was meeting. She noted mahogany brown hair that was cropped short but still feminine and long legs that gave way to a petite frame. As the distance closed the brunette stood and began to turn to meet her. Miranda’s eyes dropped to the ground and scanned upwards examining her outfit, she was a fashion maven after all. She was impressed to see one of [Stella McCartney](https://www.elle.com/runway/spring-2006-rtw/g4156/stella-mccartney-118813/?slide=1)’s new designs. The gray trousers hugged her curves perfectly and the white blazer was tailored to perfection, but what really caught Miranda’s eye was the near sheer blouse that was unbuttoned to the navel, revealing a toned stomach and just barely covering her breasts. Miranda’s eyes, after what seemed like an eternity, finally found their way to the face of a woman she never even hoped to look at again. Her breath caught in her throat and she felt her mouth drop open in disbelief. Skidding to a halt, Miranda grabbed onto a chair from the table next to her in order to hold herself steady. Finding herself speechless, all she could do was stare into doe eyes as she felt the ground fall from beneath her.

Andy watched as the older woman’s knees gave out and rushed forward to catch Miranda’s elbow before she could actually fall.

“Woah careful! We don’t want you to fall and smack your little head now.” Andy couldn’t hold back the smirk that played across her lips.

Miranda felt her face arrange itself into an icy glare but realized Andréa wasn’t mocking her simply.. teasing, maybe even flirting with her. Straightening herself and waving the maître d’ away, she allowed her features to soften before locking eyes with Andréa and placing a gentle kiss upon each cheek in greeting.

“Why thank you Andréa, it seems that our first date hasn’t even begun and here I am already falling for you.” Miranda felt her heart swell as she watched the blush that grew across Andréa’s face.


	2. The Date

 

Miranda held her louboutins in her hand as she closed the townhouse door as quietly as possible. She flicked the lock shut and turned to make her way upstairs and into her room, hopefully, undetected. She hadn’t meant to stay out so late but dinner with Andréa had gone so well that it turned into dessert, which then led to drinks at the bar. And then they somehow ended up at a cafe after the restaurant had closed for coffee.

 

“Well, well, well, look who finally decided to come home”

 

Miranda’s head shot up and met twin scowls looking down at her from the second floor landing.

 

“Yeah Mom! No call, no text, you could have been dead in a ditch somewhere!”

 

“You girls have been watching way too much tv.” Miranda scolded as she made her way up the stairs. “And you were supposed to be in bed 3 hours ago.”

 

Caroline and Cassidy wrapped themselves around their mother’s waist and peered up at her. They had both perfected the pout and puppy dog eyes years ago and it was in full effect tonight.

 

“Okay okay,” Miranda held her hands up in mock surrender, “you can stay up while I get ready for bed and ask me whatever it is that I can tell you’re _just dying_ to ask.

 

Twin redheads hurtled towards Miranda’s bedroom as she chuckled at their antics. She slowly made her way after them and shook her head when saw them perched atop her bed, heads in their hands as they feigned innocence. She made her way to her en suite to remove her jewelry and makeup and she heard the girls begin to chatter.  

 

“What’s her name? Was she pretty?”

 

“What does she do? Did you have fun?”

 

“You must have had fun, you were gone for like, ever.”

 

“When do we get to meet her? Did you tell her about us?”

 

“When are you guys going--”

 

“Girls! Please, I beg of you, one at a time.” Miranda stepped out from her bathroom and ran a hand through her hair in exasperation. She began to pull her pajamas from the drawers as she made to answer her twins’ questions. “I will work backwards through your questions and then it’s off to bed and we can talk more tomorrow, deal?”

 

Twin heads bobbed up and down in agreement.

 

“We are going to see each other again on Tuesday for lunch, and yes, she knows all about my two most precious gifts.” Miranda sat on the bed between the two girls and playfully pinched their cheeks. “You have already met her but I’m sure she will be amenable to a reintroduction considering the difference in circumstances, and I will expect you two to be on your best behavior, I know what happened last time you met her.”

 

The twins looked at each other and their eyes widened but they remained silent, too excited to hear more from their mother. They hadn’t seen her this happy in, well, ever really. She was practically glowing.

 

“I’m sorry I was out for so long, time did seem to escape me. And yes I had a quite enjoyable time. She is a reporter for the New York Mirror though she wants to start freelancing soon and maybe write a novel. I wouldn’t call her pretty, it’s far too plebeian to describe her.” Miranda’s finger traced her lip as she tried to find the word to describe Andréa. “Exquisite. Yes, I think that would be the best way to characterize her.”

 

Miranda stood and stretched and began to shoo the girls towards their own rooms.

 

“G’night mom.” A yawning Cassidy hugged her mom and shuffled to the door.

 

“Wait, you didn’t tell us her name yet.” Caroline pleaded as she tried to stifle her own yawn.

 

Miranda looked up at her daughters and smiled.

 

“It’s Andréa.”

  
  


xxxxxxxxxx

  
  


Andy closed the apartment door behind her and leaned against it. She let out a shaky breath and smiled to herself.

 

“Well, well, well, look what the cat dragged in. I figured you might be dead in a ditch somewhere at this point. Or drowning your sorrows in a bottle of whiskey.”

 

“Shut up Doug.” Andy threw her purse at her best friend and roommate. “Where’s Nigel? Still at the office?”

 

“No Six, I’m right here. And taking my role as worried father figure very seriously mind you.” Nigel stated as he folded his newspaper and peered over his glasses at the brunette.

 

Andy and Doug both let out a peal of laughter at Nigel’s dramatic antics.

 

“I told you Nige, all that running around for the paper has kept me at a size four, so pick a new nickname.”

 

“I’m going to quote our favorite brit to you, _‘No. Shan’t’_. You will always be my Six.”

 

Doug grabbed Andy’s hand and tried to persuade her to spill all the details but to no avail. All Andy would give up was that they had a lovely time and had planned for lunch on Tuesday before announcing her exhaustion and heading to bed.

 

Andy was grateful to Nigel for letting her rent a room from him when she and Nate had broken up. She came home from Paris without a job, boyfriend, or place to live. She was also glad she had been able to introduce her childhood friend Doug to Nigel and that they had hit it off. So well in fact, that three months after she moved into his spare room, Doug moved in too, but he shared Nigel’s bed.

 

As Andy fell into her bed she couldn’t keep the grin from staying plastered across her face. She had a wonderful night with Miranda and was excited that it had gone so smoothly. Dinner had been easy and light hearted. Miranda’s flirtation after her near-fall broke the ice and set the tone for the rest of the night.

In a million years Andy would have never imagined that she would be sitting in one of the nicest restaurants in New York, having dinner with the most notorious woman in fashion, and holding her hand across the table as Miranda laughed at her lame pick up lines.

The first one she dropped had the older woman hiding her smile behind her hand,

“Are you a magician? Because whenever I look at you, everyone else disappears.”

The next one had her actually laughing out loud,

“There must be something wrong with my eyes, I can’t take them off of you.”

But the last one had Miranda blushing furiously,

“I’m not into watching sunsets, but I’d love to see you go down.”

 

After their dinner Miranda had stunned Andy by asking her if she wanted to share dessert.

 

“They have a Chocolate Sin Cake here that I’ve heard is worth the day I’m going to have to spend at the gym. I wouldn’t mind sharing with you, if you’d like.”

 

“You don’t even like sharing an elevator but you want to share chocolate cake? With me?” Andy struggled to keep her jaw off of the floor.

 

“Andréa please, that’s totally different. But if you don’t want dessert then--”

 

“No! I’d love dessert, especially with you.” Andy’s eyes had gone wide with fear, she didn’t want to screw anything up with Miranda. “And let me just say that you don’t need to spend extra time at the gym, Miranda you are absolutely breathtakingly gorgeous.”

 

Miranda bit her lip and looked up at Andy through half lidded eyes before raising her hand to signal to their waiter. “Dessert. Now.”

  
  


xxxxxxxx

  
  


Miranda laid in her bed, her hand tracing patterns up and down her chest, as she reflected on her evening with Andréa. After dinner and dessert they had moved to the bar in Mastro’s, Miranda ordered a glass of wine while Andréa ordered a vodka soda with lime.

 

“Not quite the drink I imagined you would choose Andréa.”

 

“Well what did you imagine I would drink?”

 

“Hmm.. I figured something fruity, and sweet, and… pink.” Miranda grinned as Andréa chuckled at her.

 

“Ah, yes, a hangover in a glass. No thank you, I prefer to eat my sugar covered in chocolate, not drink it.”

 

“Touché” Miranda tipped her glass towards the brunette.

  


Over the next hour they breezed through all the standard topics you talked about when getting to know a new romantic interest. Childhood, hobbies, family, work, books, movies, and music. They found that while their lifestyles and the way they were each raised was completely different, their interests and preferences were almost identical. Miranda was surprised that despite Andréa’s youth, she was incredibly well versed in a myriad of topics. Andy had also been quite surprised to find Miranda so easy to talk with and so… human.

 

Two glasses of wine and three vodka sodas later the restaurant was closing down and the two women made their way outside.

 

“Well, Miranda, I had a really great time with you tonight, I’m honestly not looking forward to it ending.”

 

Miranda looked down at their hands that were still entwined from when Andréa had helped her out of her stool at the bar and then looked back up into eyes that she swore were made of molten chocolate.

 

“I don’t see why it has to just yet. Would you like to have coffee with me Andréa?”

 

“Yes.”

 


	3. Saturday Mornings are for Remembering

Miranda was woken early on Saturday morning by twin girls bouncing on her bed and shouting at her.

 

“Mom!! Wake up! Wake up! Wake up!” Caroline screeched while shaking at Miranda’s shoulders.

 

“Yeah Mom it’s already seven! Time for pancakes!” Cassidy, who was normally the mellower of the two, couldn’t keep the excitement from bubbling over about their weekend ritual.

 

“Bobbseys please keep the volume at a non-eardrum-shattering level.” Miranda pulled her pillow over her face, since when did a few glasses of wine give her such a bad hangover? “I have an idea, how about you girls go down and get everything together and I will be down shortly.”

 

“Okay!” The twins chorused before leaping from the bed and trampling down the stairs.

 

After several peaceful minutes Miranda managed to drag herself from the warmth of her covers and trudge into the bathroom. After tossing back a few advil and a glass of water she climbed into a scorching hot shower, hissing at the heat that turned her skin red but reveling in the way it relaxed all of her muscles. As she lathered her favorite shampoo through her silver locks she reminisced on the latter part of her evening. Miranda had been pleased, and a little surprised, at how quickly Andréa had agreed to extending their date.

  


“I passed a cafe that’s open late on my way to the restaurant, it’s just a few blocks away if you’d like to go there?” Andréa had tilted her head at Miranda and began to tug her in the direction they needed to go.

 

She nodded eagerly at Andréa and realized then that she would follow anywhere that this woman wanted to lead. It was a bit of a startling revelation for Miranda, that she trusted in Andréa so implicitly. She had made it as far as she had in her life and career by keeping herself guarded. She had never been so unquestioningly loyal to anyone before, save for her daughters. No, she had never truly trusted her family growing up, or any of her husbands, not even Nigel.

She squeezed Andréa’s hand a little tighter and quickened her pace to keep up with the brunette’s long strides. Soon she found herself seated in an overstuffed leather wingback chair in the back of a cozy little cafe waiting while Andréa ordered their drinks.

 

“Make sure you get yourself decaf Andréa, heaven knows you don’t need any extra caffeine, especially this late at night.”

 

“Yes Miranda.”

 

“Cheeky.” Miranda glared but the corners of her mouth twitched up as she tried to contain her smile.

 

“You love me and you know it.” Andréa sassed at her as she made her way back to their seats with their drinks. The look of shock and terror that appeared on her face was almost comical upon realising what had slipped from her mouth. “I mean--- no, wait, I-- I didn’t mean that you _love_ love me just that---”

 

Miranda raised her hand to Andréa’s face and cupped her soft cheek.

 

“I do.”

 

Andréa’s wide eyes locked with hers and they stared at each other in silence as the weight of what had just been said filled the air around them. Miranda watched as the girl’s mouth opened several times as she worked out her response. She held her breath and waited for Andréa to pull away, say it was too soon, question her sanity, to reject her. But it never came, instead, Andréa turned her face into Miranda’s hand and placed a gentle kiss on her palm.

 

“I do too.”

  
  


xxxxxxxxx

  


Andy woke up Saturday morning feeling happier than she had in a long time. She sat up in bed and stretched before grabbing her phone and sending a text to Miranda. Smelling fresh coffee Andy quickly moved to the kitchen to grab a cup before Doug drank it all.

 

“Morning Andy, sleep well?”

 

“Yupp!” Andy grinned at Doug as she accepted a piping hot cup from Nigel.

 

“So Six, are you going to fill us in some more on your date?”

 

“I told you guys last night, we had a great time and I can’t wait to see her again.”

 

“Oh come on Andy, you have to give us more than that.” Doug was doing his best sad puppy impression.

 

“Nope. We’re already in this nice little bubble and I want us to be able to stay in it for awhile. Plus, I don’t want to jinx anything.” Andy wagged a finger towards Nigel. “And you should know better than to pry when it comes to Miranda, she values her privacy and I won’t do anything to jeopardize whatever trust she has in me.”

 

Nigel stuck his tongue out at Andy as Doug continued to pout.

 

“Now, I have an article to edit and send out so I’ll be in my room work---” Andy’s phone began buzzing on the counter. She made eye contact with Doug who looked down in time to see Miranda’s name flash across the screen. They both dove for it, Andy managed to grab it just before her friend could and ran to her room leaving Nigel to laugh at Doug and their shenanigans.

 

xxxxxxxxxx

  


A banging on her bathroom door shook Miranda out of her thoughts and she realized her water had turned cold. She stepped out and onto heated floors grabbing a fluffy towel and wrapping it around herself before opening the door.

 

“Come on Mom! You’ve been up here for days!”  One of the twins began tugging on Miranda’s arm trying to coax her down to the kitchen.

 

“I think that may be a bit of an exaggeration Caroline. And I can’t very well walk around in a towel all day can I? So please, give me a few minutes to get dressed and I will be down shortly.”

 

She watched her daughters make their way downstairs before grabbing her phone from her nightstand. She felt a smile tug itself across her lips as she saw that a text message had appeared while she was showering and that it had Andréa’s name next to it. She responded quickly before heading into her closet to dress.

 

**A: Good morning beautiful, I hope you slept well, I just wanted to let you know that I was thinking of you.**

 

**M: You’re very sweet Andréa thank you. I’ve been thinking of you as well.**

 

**A: What are you and the girls up to today?**

 

**M: Saturday is Pancake day. But I just stepped out of the shower so they are impatiently awaiting my arrival.**

 

**A: Love pancakes <3**

**A: Just out of the shower? Fantasy becomes reality.**

**A: JK**

**A: But not really, you’re gorgeous.**

 

**M: I might be able to persuade the girls to share a pancake breakfast with you soon.**

**M: And patience darling. I’m sure we will be able to find time soon to pick up where we left off last night.**

  


xxxxxxxxxxx

  


There was no way Andy was going to tell Doug and Nigel that she had shamelessly flirted with Miranda throughout dinner. Telling her cheesy, and sometimes suggestive, pick up lines to make her laugh, and flagrantly leering at the woman’s cleavage. And she _definitely_  was not going to tell them about how they almost hooked up in the bathroom of a cafe. 

  
  


Andy had watched as Miranda promptly stood from the chair she was in and moved towards the bathroom. She took a few deep breaths and tried not to panic as she walked herself through what had just happened. They had been having an amazing evening and then Miranda had, essentially, just said she loved her. And she had, essentially, said it back. So they were on the same page, but then why would Miranda take off? Gathering all the courage she could, Andy headed into the bathroom after her.

 

“Umm.. Miranda? Are you okay?” Andy called out as she poked her head in. Looking to her right she saw that all three stall doors were open so her head swiveled left where she saw her date leaning over the sink. Her shoulders shuddered as sobs broke free, Andy watched as Miranda grabbed at the paper towels and tried to cover her face with them.

 

“I-- I’m fine Andréa.” Miranda had managed to choke out between hiccups. “I’ll be o---ut in a minute. P-puh-lease leave.”

 

Andy rushed towards Miranda and wrapped her arms around her slender waist.

 

“No, no, no. Shh.. It’s okay my love, I’m here.” Andy’s head dropped to rest on Miranda’s shoulder and she pressed their cheeks together. “Talk to me please, what happened, I thought everything was going well.”

 

“Oh Andréa, you’re so sweet. Don’t you see, that’s the problem. I’ll ruin you.” Miranda began sobbing even harder. “I feel so much love for you but I don’t want you to waste your love on me. I don’t deserve it. Please, you have to go, now.”

 

Andy gripped Miranda’s waist and spun her around so they were face to face.

 

“You really must have smacked your pretty little head earlier. You are being absolutely ridiculous. I refuse to believe that this is anything more than your insecurities talking and we can work around all of that. You have to understand Miranda, I worked for you for a long time, I know how dedicated you are, how important your children are. And most importantly, I know you. I know what you need and I’m ready and able to be that for you. I will not allow you to toss this to the side before we have a chance to see if it can work.”

 

Miranda’s tears had calmed and she now stood with her face buried in Andy’s neck while holding onto the lapels of her blazer. Sniffling as she nuzzled into brunette hair, Miranda inhaled apple shampoo and felt her nerves relax as her breathing slowed.

 

“Miranda please look at me.” Andy pleaded as she used a finger to tilt the older woman’s chin up so their eyes could meet. “I meant what I said, I do love you. I know it’s early, we’re on our first date, but I feel like I’ve known you my whole life. Just being around you makes my soul sing, I have never felt this way with anyone else. Have you?”

 

Miranda shook her head then finally made eye contact with the younger woman. Her eyes shone brightly with freshly shed tears as she pressed her lips to Andy’s. The kiss was tender and gentle and filled with the love that coursed through their bodies for one another. Andy was the first to break contact, she ran her tongue along her bottom lip and watched as Miranda’s eyes followed her every movement.

 

“I trust you Andréa, I am completely yours.”

 

She couldn’t stop herself as she lunged forward catching Miranda’s impeccably soft lips between her own. Andy sucked on her bottom lip as her hands made their way from a petite waist to tangle amongst snowy hair.

 

Miranda leaned back against the cold sink behind her and let her arms wrap around her companion’s neck as she fell head first into the most earth shattering kiss of her life. She felt teeth nibbling against her lip and pushed her tongue forward to slip between Andy’s in retaliation. She soon felt strong arms grasping at her backside and lifting her to sit atop the counter. She let her legs fall to either side so Andy would have plenty of room to stand between them.

 

Andy took advantage of their new position and pressed herself as closely into Miranda as possible. Hands twisted into her hair and she felt the warmth that had pooled low in her belly slowly begin to creep lower. She allowed her hands to trail up porcelain legs and creep under the skirt of Miranda’s dress. Andy heard the other woman’s breath catch as her hands made their way farther up until they began to toy with the edge of lace panties.

 

She heard her name pass as a breathless moan from Miranda’s lips.

 

And then there was a knock at the door and a voice came from the other side.

 

“Excuse me ladies, but we closed five minutes ago and need to lock up.”

 

The thunk of Miranda’s head as it fall backward and hit the mirror caused Andy to laugh and made the interruption slightly more bearable.

 

“We will continue this later Andréa.” Miranda said as she slid from the counter and straightened her clothing while shooting a heated glance at Andy.

 

“Yes Miranda.”

 


	4. I won't say I'm in love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's two in the morning and I don't really know what I've written anymore.

 

The twins had decided that after their pancake breakfast they should have a rare pajamas and movie day in. So that was how Miranda found herself, squished in between two redheads in green and purple matching pajamas on the couch in the entertainment room, while wearing her own leopard print pajamas.

 

Thankfully the girls had chosen one of her favorites, a disney classic of the highest caliber, Hercules. Miranda had always loved Megara’s sarcastic humor and dry wit, plus she had a thing for grecian fashion.

 

As happy and content as Miranda was watching a movie and relaxing with her daughters, she couldn’t help but continue to check her phone as she texted back and forth with her Andréa.

 

**A: So what did the girls decide to do today with their beautiful mother?**

 

**M: Flattery will get you everywhere my darling.**

**M: We are having a cozy movie day. Complete with pizza for dinner tonight.**

 

**A: Fun! What movie did you guys choose?**

 

**M: Well they argued for a while but finally decided on a horrendous children’s movie filled with plenty of singing and swooning I’m sure.**

 

**A: Oh I’m sure it’s not that bad.**

**A: And I can’t picture you watching something you wouldn’t enjoy**

 

**M: I’m sure I don’t recall the name of it..**

 

**A: Come on babe just tell me.**

 

Miranda blushed at the pet name. She hadn’t ever cared to be called by some silly nickname before, but for some indecipherable reason she actually enjoyed Andréa using them.

 

**M: Hercules**

 

**A: I love Disney movies!!**

**A: Maybe someday I’ll get an invite to a Priestly movie day. :)**

 

“Mom! Are you even gonna watch the movie with us?!” Caroline’s shouting pulled Miranda away from her phone.

 

“Bobbsey, I’ve seen this movie a dozen times, but yes I am watching it with you.”

 

Cassidy interjected, “No Mom, you're not watching it, you’ve been on your phone all morning. Who are you talking to?’

“No one! It’s just work.” Miranda’s headed pivoted back and forth between her two girls.

 

“Work has never made you smile like that!”

 

“Yeah, there’s no way it’s work. It must be _Ahn-dray-uhh_.”

 

Miranda tried to decide which child to scold first but in her distraction Caroline managed to grab her phone away from her.

 

“AHA! We were right, it is Andy!”

 

Cassidy clambered over the top of Miranda to look over her sister's shoulder and read the text chain, “Oh Mom, that’s so cute… you used heart emojis.”

 

“Girls!” Miranda tried to use her _Runway_ voice, “You will return my phone to me at once and then you will go to your rooms. That’s quite enough!” but it was no use against her twin devils. She stood and snatched her phone away and made to exit the room.

 

Caroline and Cassidy circled around her and began to sing along with the Muses in the movie playing in the background.

 

_“...Try to keep it hidden_

_Honey we can see right through you_

_Girl you can't conceal it_

_We know how you're feeling_

_Who you thinking oooooofffffff.”_

 

“Oh girls, I think you made need some singing lessons.” Miranda couldn’t keep her smile hidden as she teased her girls back.

 

_“You swoon you sigh why deny it oh ohhhhh.”_

 

“Thank you ladies, but I do think that’s enough.” There was no way she could tell her daughters that they were correct about her feelings for Andréa already.

 

 _“_ _Girl you can't deny it_

_Who you are is how you're feeling_

_Baby we're not buying_

_Hon we saw you hit the ceiling_

_Face it like a grown-up_

_When you gonna own up that you got got got it baaaaaaddd.”_

 

Miranda rolled her eyes at her twins and finally finagled her way past them. But they did manage to hear their mother sing along with the final words of the song.

 

_“At least out loud I won't say I'm in love”_

 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

Andy had finished editing her article and sent it off before popping into her bathroom for a quick shower. She had just stepped out when her phone pinged with an alert. Her heart quickened just a touch when she saw Miranda's name on her screen, she couldn’t help it. She was smitten.

 

**M: Sorry for the delay in response, the girls were up to their usual shenanigans.**

**M: Of course you’ll be invited to the next Priestly Pajama Day, I’m glad you enjoy Disney, it tends to be a favorite around here.**

 

**A: I knew you were a big softy babe.**

 

**M: Mmm. Well…**

**M: What are you doing today darling?**

 

**A: Finished my article, just took a shower, and now I’m going to go and figure out where to take you on our next date.**

 

**M: Well I thought we were going to lunch on Tuesday, right?**

 

**A: Yes, but I meant after that.**

 

**M:A bit presumptuous are we?  Another date already?**

 

Andy actually growled as she flopped down onto her bed. This woman would be the death of her she was sure.

 

**A: No games Miranda. We know how we feel. And you already told me that soon we could pick up where we left off last night.**

 

 **M: I suppose I recall saying that, but I’m not sure if I quite remember where we** **_did_ ** **leave off…**

  


xxxxxxxxxxxx

 

Miranda had left her girls to finish their movie and made her way up to her bedroom, phone in hand as she finally managed to text Andréa back. They would need to discuss what had been said the night before. They hadn’t had a chance to finish their conversation in the cafe as they had gotten a little distracted in the restroom.

 

Miranda and Andréa had crawled into a cab together, the brunette insisted on making sure Miranda made it home safely and since the townhouse was on the way it worked perfectly. The air inside the cab was thick with tension, Miranda turned and began to speak to Andréa.

 

“Andréa, we need to discuss what I said, it’s not that I didn’t mean it.. I do. It’s just---”

 

She was promptly cut off when rose colored lips attached themselves to hers and strong hands found her hips. Miranda sighed as she melted into warm hands. It was so easy to feel safe when she was wrapped up with this woman.

 

Her mouth chased after Andréa’s when the younger woman pulled back slightly.

 

“I know we need to talk, but it’s late and we’re not far from your house so let’s just enjoy the rest of tonight.” Andréa accentuated her point by nuzzling her nose into the hair at the base of Miranda’s neck and then nipping at the soft spot behind her ear. “This way, when I drop you off and then head home alone, I’ll know that you’re still thinking of me.”

 

All Miranda could do was nod as a whimper passed by her lips.

 

Andréa’s right hand made its way up from her waist and began to palm her breast through her dress as she continued to nibble at her earlobe.

 

“I can’t wait until I can take you to bed Miranda. It’s something I’ve wanted to do for so long. Have you wanted it too?” Andréa took the breathy moan as a yes and continued whisper in her love’s ear. “I promise I will love you better than anyone else ever has. Better than anyone else ever will.”

 

Miranda couldn't keep her hands to herself any longer, she let them wander into the open vee of Andréa’s shirt, sliding up and down the smooth skin. She began to pull at the belt around the young woman’s waist when the cab lurched to a stop shaking her from her reverie.

 

Much to her surprise she watched as Andréa got out of the cab and made her way around to open the door for her. Miranda made sure to tip the driver well and with a nod at his discretion before taking the proffered hand and exiting the cab smoothly. Looking up into Andréa’s dark eyes she felt the warmth that radiated throughout her body.

 

“Goodnight Andréa, thank you for a delightful evening.” She bussed the brunette’s cheeks, lingering longer than normal. “We will discuss _ALL_ events that occurred this evening, until then I wish you well”

 

She smirked as Andréa bit her lower lip and nodded brusquely at her before climbing back into the cab.

  
  


xxxxxxxxxxxx

  


Andy laid on her bed, phone to her ear, as she waited for Miranda to answer her call.

 

“Hello my darling, was texting not sufficient?”

 

“Nope.” Andy grinned immediately upon hearing the velvety tone of Miranda’s voice.

 

“Okay then, was there something you wanted to discuss?”

 

“Yes, several things.”

 

“Go on then.” Miranda encouraged when she heard the sudden shyness in the other woman’s voice.

 

“Well, first things first, I wanted to know if you would be amenable to allowing me to take you to dinner this next Saturday. You said the girls would be with their father and I thought we could spend some time together.” Andy couldn't help but speak quickly, trying to get everything out in one breath before Miranda could stop her. “And secondly, I wanted to tell you that you don’t have to say anything about the _L- word thing_ , I feel the same way about you but we don’t have to get into it all right now. And lastly…”

 

“Lastly? Yes Andréa, do go on.”

 

“Lastly, I wanted to tell you that I had an absolutely exquisite evening with you up until I had the most excruciatingly uncomfortable cab ride I had ever had.”

 

Miranda instantly saw red. What could have gone so wrong after she stepped away that had ruined the girl’s evening?

 

“You will tell me exactly what happened that cause your night to sour.” Miranda hissed through the phone.

 

“No no! Nothing untoward happened. It’s just… Well.. I was just so turned on that it made for a very uncomfortable journey. And then getting home and being interrogated by Doug and Nigel delayed my foray to find a sense of relief. If you get my meaning.” Andy exhaled a large breath that she hadn’t realized she had been holding.

 

Miranda gulped audibly enough that Andy was able to hear her.

 

“And pray tell, Andréa, were you able to find the relief you had been searching for?”

  


xxxxxxxxxxx

  


Miranda couldn’t believe what she was doing. She had never even attempted to do this in any of her past relationships. Of course her husbands had tried to initiate phone sex or dirty talk but she had never found herself inclined to participate, but here she was, the instigator of the whole scene.

 

“Tell me Andréa. I want to know how you managed to quell this feeling that plagued you on your ride home.”

 

“Oh god babe. I don’t know if I can tell you about it.”

 

“I believe in you Andréa, besides, you can do anything. Can’t you?” Miranda stood from where she had been seated on the edge of her bed and crossed to her door. Poking her head out and into the hallway she was able to hear that the twins had started a new movie, which meant she could remain undisturbed for at least a little while. She still made sure to lock the door just to be safe.

 

“I guess I can.” Andréa let out a puff of breath. “When I got home last night and managed to get away from the guys and into the solitude of my bedroom I couldn’t help myself. I wasn’t even able to get out of any of my clothes before my hand made its way down the front of my pants.”

 

Miranda laid back on her bed and wiggled her pajama pants down her legs before kicking them onto the floor. She popped the buttons on her top open and let the sides fall away.

 

“Babe, are you still there?”

 

“Of course darling, go on.” Miranda tried to keep the breathiness out of her voice as she spoke.

 

“I was so wet last night Miranda, and it was just from kissing you. You hadn’t even touched me. I don’t know if I’ll be able to survive it when you actually do.”

 

Miranda allowed her hand to push its way into her satin underwear and through slick folds. She avoided her clit, knowing she wouldn’t be able to stay quiet once she touched it. She dragged one finger down and let it play at her entrance.

 

“Baby, you don’t understand, I didn’t even make it to my bed. I stood against my bedroom door as I fucked myself while I thought about you.”

 

Hearing Andréa speak in such a brash manner had Miranda moaning loudly as one finger began to circle her clit.

 

* * *

 

“Mir-- Miranda, what are you doing?”

 

“OH-- Ahh. What does it sound like I’m doing Andréa?” She finally slipped two fingers inside herself and began to thrust as she let her palm rub her clit.

 

“Fuck babe.”

 

“Precisely Andréa.” She shuddered as she felt herself clench around her fingers and that pool of warmth that had settled in her belly spread lower and higher at the same time exploding outwards. “I’m fucking myself to the sound of your voice.”

 

“Wha--- I mean-- I… Oh fuck.”

 

“Ahh- Ahh- Andréaaa.” Miranda wailed the brunette’s name quietly as her orgasm overtook her body.

 

“Did you just? Damn, I wish I could have seen that. I bet you look stunning when you come undone.”

 

“Well you’ll just have to see for yourself won’t you darling.” Miranda was practically purring through the phone.

 

Several seconds without a response passed and all Miranda heard was a few faint clicking sounds.

 

“Andréa what _are_ you doing?”

 

“Oh I was just texting Emily and told her that if she didn’t keep your schedule completely free next weekend I would personally replace all the skim milk in the office with whole milk instead. And would send the video of her karaoking to Shania Twain around the office as well.”

 

Miranda cackled.

 

“I promise that next weekend will be just for you. And you can see me come undone as many times as you’d like.”

 

“I’ll hold you to those promises babe.”


	5. An Indoor Picnic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have eighteen thousand excuses as to why I have not updated. But I'm just going to blame it all on my animals for being absolutely adorable and distracting me from everything always. So blame them.

It seemed to take forever for Tuesday to roll around.

Of course, Andy had been pleased that Miranda and her had continued to text over the course of the weekend. And had managed phone calls before bed each night, where they had been able to further discuss the future of their relationship.  
Andy was ecstatic, and still slightly in shock, that Miranda was just as invested in the relationship as she was. 

They had agreed to meet at a small bistro not far from the Mirror’s office. Miranda had been in meetings around town all morning and it happened to be on her way back to the office anyway. Andy figured she would let the older woman think that it was purely coincidence, no need to tell her how much effort she would put forward in order to make her life run more smoothly. 

 

“Andréa, how lovely to see you again.” Miranda greeted her warmly as she pressed a delicate kiss to her cheek.

Andy pulled Miranda’s chair out for her before moving back to her own seat across the table. As she settled into her own chair she noticed her blue eyed beauty cast a cautious glance over her shoulder and around the room before finally turning towards her menu.

“This place looks quite acceptable Andréa, thank you for setting this lunch up for us.”

“Babe, relax. It’s just us here.”

“Andréa please..” Miranda whispered as she, again, scanned the restaurant for anyone listening. 

Andy reached across the table and placed her hand on top of the older woman’s. “No really, it’s just us. I know the owner, and so I called in a favor. Just you and me for the next hour.” 

“Oh. Well… That’s---”

“Don’t look so surprised Miranda, I know how much you value your privacy. And trust me, while I have no plans to keep you a secret, I will always allow you to set the pace for our relationship. I have nothing to lose, I’m all in.”

“It’s really just us in here?”

“Well, the chef and server are here too, but they’re super discreet!” Andy tried her best sound reassuring.

“In that case…” Miranda quickly stood and made her way around the table until she stood as close to the brunette as possible. She placed her hands on either side of Andy’s face and lowered her mouth down until their lips connected. 

 

Andy had never believed that the firework inducing, earth shattering, mind blowing kisses you saw in the movies were real. But Miranda was determined to make her a believer. She was sure she would die from the lack of oxygen, but she couldn’t force herself to end the kiss. The older woman was the first to pull back and made her way back to her seat, smirking as she watched Andy come back down to earth. 

“Mmm, yes, it’s been far too long since I’ve done that.”

“Miranda, we had our first date a few days ago?”

“I know darling, which proves to be problematic.”

“What do you mean?” Andy frowned, a deep line forming as her brows knitted together. 

“It’s only been a matter of days and I already find myself becoming quite addicted to you.” 

Andy’s boisterous laughter reverberated off the walls of the otherwise empty restaurant. Miranda realized she absolutely loved the sound, it reminded her of the way Caroline laughed, and she quickly found herself joining in. 

 

The two women enjoyed their meals as they continued chattering to each other. Andy and Miranda were both pleased with how easy it was to open up to each other. Both were also reluctant to leave their secluded retreat and make their way back to their busy lives.

“So, Saturday?” Andy asked as she handed her card to the server.

“Andréa I could have paid the bill.”

“I know you could have, but I arranged the meal so I’m happy to take care of it.”

“How chivalrous of you.” A faint blush colored Miranda’s cheeks, it was a simple gesture but she wasn’t accustomed to being taken care of by a suitor. She had become used to men expecting her to flaunt her fame and fortune instead of them having to do the work, she welcomed the change.

“Call me old fashioned.” Andy winked at her date before reaching across the table to grab the other woman’s hand. “Saturday? Will you let me have another date with you?”

Miranda used her free hand to tap her lip in faux thoughtfulness before a wide grin spread across her face.

“Is that a yes?” The brunette couldn’t keep the excitement out of her voice.

“Of course it is darling, I’d be delighted. Where are we going?” 

“It’s a surprise! But don’t worry I’ll take care of everything, you just need to be at the townhouse at 7:30 sharp.” 

“Acceptable.” 

 

The two walked to the door of the bistro, but before she could exit Miranda found herself being spun around and pulled into the brunette. She immediately felt a hand gripping her waist and another around the back of her neck, then warm lips were attached to hers. Her shoulders slumped as she melted into the kiss, the sigh that passed from her lips was immediately devoured. 

“Sorry, I just wanted to give you a proper goodbye before we went out there.” Andy pulled back looking sheepish.

Miranda quickly gripped the young woman’s chin pulling their eyes back together. “Do not ever apologize for expressing your feelings to me Andréa, be it verbally or physically.” 

The brunette nodded her understanding.

“I do appreciate that you recognize the need for discretion, not because I wish to hide you, but to protect you and the girls.” 

“Of course babe.” 

“Good.” Miranda pulled Andy’s face back to hers for a chaste kiss. “Now I must go back to work but I expect to be notified that you have arrived safely at your office.”

“Yes, you’ll do the same? And I’ll see you Saturday? And you’ll call me when you’re done editing the book tonight?”

“Yes. Yes. Yes.” each word was punctuated with a quick kiss. “Now we must go, if I’m late to this showing Emily will never let me hear the end of it.”

 

 

xxxxxxxxxxxx

 

Miranda sat in her office on Saturday watching the minutes tick by. She normally managed to stay out of the building on the weekends, but would make an exception if the girls were at their father’s, as was the case today. She would rather be home relaxing and preparing for her date, unfortunately this was the only day she could schedule to see a designers new collection. She watched as drab pieces floated in front of her on equally uninteresting models, her eyes continually flickered towards her watch wishing she could make time go by faster. She let herself reflect on the week that had passed as she waited for the dreadful run through to be over.

 

Her lunch date with Andréa on Tuesday had left her in an exceptionally good mood, one that she managed to ride through Thursday afternoon. Everything had been going quite well until Elias-Clark’s CEO had marched towards her in the lobby, grabbing her arm with a clammy hand.

“What do you want Irv?” her voice dripped with disdain as she said the man’s name.

“I was curious how your dating life was going Miranda?” 

She was sure she felt bile rise in her throat. “I don’t see how that could possibly be any of your business.”

“Oh come now Miranda, we’ve worked together for a long time, surely you can tell me how things are.” 

“Again, it’s none of your business and I will advise that you don’t ask again or I will be notifying HR.” Miranda ripped her arm from his grasp and made to leave.

“Well, if it wasn’t a date then I’ll be sure to reach out to your ex-assistant myself for some company. She’s quite fetching if I do say so myself.” 

Miranda whirled back towards the insolent little toad that was Irv Ravitz, fire spitting off her tongue, she pressed forward until she was chest to chest and looking down into his beady eyes. “You will not speak one word to Andréa and you will not lay a single finger on her. If I hear that she has received any form of contact from you then not only will you be out of a job, I will see to it that your assets be dissolved, your reputation in shambles, and not a single person will be willing to lend a helping hand. Do. I. Make. Myself. Clear?”

Irv had the decency to look sufficiently scolded, he gave a curt nod and quickly made his way to the elevators. 

She wasn’t quite sure how Irv had found out about her outings with Andréa, or why he cared. But it served to make her consider accelerating their ‘coming out’ to the public. She’d rather they do it on their terms than someone else selling the story.

The next several days seemed to move at an arduous pace and Friday was no better. Nigel and Emily could both tell that she was on edge, she had fired three different employees in two days and showed no signs of slowing, until they saw Miranda’s phone light up and vibrate across her desk. They watched as she swiftly scooped the phone up and immediately smiled as she read the incoming text message. They assumed, correctly, that a certain brunette journalist may be the cause in the upswing of her mood. Rolled eyes were exchanged but both were equally glad that Andy was able to placate the queen before she began calling for executions. 

 

Finally the trainwreck of a collection, if it could even be called that, came to a close. Thankfully all it took was a purse of her lips and the designer and models vacated her office before she could blink. Another glance at her watch showed that if she left now, she would have time to stop by the little shop she passed every day and retrieve a gift for her Andréa. 

The two women had been texting throughout most of the day during the week. Miranda would recount tales of incompetence and Andréa would respond with increasingly ridiculous suggestions for her to rid herself of said incompetence.  
Miranda’s favorites included: having a writer document the minute differences in the shades of polar bear’s fur, sending Emily to catalogue every different type of cheese that was carried at a cheesemaker’s in Belgium, and to ask a photographer for an action shot of a wild jackalope in its natural setting. And when the topic of Irv Ravitz came up, Andréa suggested she go full ‘Emperor’s New Groove’ and turn him into a flea and mail him to herself to squash. Each outlandish proposal sent Miranda into a fit of barely contained laughter, which only served to baffle and amaze any employee near enough to hear.  
Miranda also managed to call Andréa every evening after the girls were in bed and she had finished editing the book. It had become a comforting nightly ritual to hear one another’s voice before falling asleep each night. They continued to express their growing feelings for each other and their shared amazement at how comfortable everything felt between them. During their nightly conversations Miranda had learned that a large part of what Andréa enjoyed about journalism was the physical act of writing, putting actual pen to paper, she said she found it cathartic. Listening to a fountain pen as it scratched across thick parchment was music to her ears. 

That’s how Miranda had found herself inside a small boutique just a few blocks down from the Elias-Clark building. She had driven passed it almost every day for years and hadn’t given it a second look, until she noticed an exquisite handcrafted leather bound journal with matching pens and recognized what a perfect surprise it would make for her Andréa.

 

It wasn’t until 7pm when Miranda finally made it to the front door of her townhouse, she was frustrated that the day had continued to crawl forward so slowly. She was exhausted from her day at work and was irritated that she was running late and now only had half an hour to get ready before her date with Andréa, which by her standards meant she was incredibly behind schedule.  
Entering the townhouse the editor unceremoniously dropped her purse and coat on the entryway table, followed by the gift bag before slipping out of her four inch heels. She began to make her way towards the kitchen before she noticed a light coming from the hallway upstairs and the faint tinkling of music flowing. It quickly dawned on her that Andréa was in her home. The relief instantaneously washed over her when she realized she wouldn't have to wait a minute longer to see her young lover.  
She made her way up the steps in stockinged feet, the carpet muffled the sounds of her movements as she made her way towards the illuminated room at the end of the second floor hallway. As she crossed the threshold into her study she saw the brunette, logs gently glowed in the fireplace behind her and a red and white gingham blanket was spread out on the floor. Admiring the indoor picnic laid out in front of her, Miranda smiled as she felt warmth and happiness permeate her entire being. Her eyes scanned back to where Andréa was sat on the floor and up to her face where she was met with the woman’s brilliant smile, a hand was extended and she was beckoned over. 

 

xxxxxxxxxx 

 

Andy had arrived at the townhouse at 5:30 and used the key, given to her by Emily after much persuading and help from Nigel, to swiftly and silently enter in order to prepare. She knew Miranda wouldn’t be able to leave the office until after six, information that was also extracted from Emily with Nigel’s assistance, which meant she only had a limited window to get everything done.  
The timing worked out perfectly, Andy had the picnic and food set up, music softly playing and had just gotten the fire going when she heard the latch of the front door click that indicated that the older woman had arrived. She waited patiently for Miranda to make her way upstairs and into the room.  
She hadn’t anticipated the breathtaking smile that bloomed across the editor’s face, but it was a welcome addition that caused the butterflies in her stomach to flutter. Andy reached an arm out towards the other woman inviting her to come closer, she was pleased to watch as Miranda’s graceful steps led her to the edge of the blanket before she glided down to the floor. 

 

xxxxxxxxxx

 

The white haired woman tried to concentrate on the words that flowed from Andréa, but found herself to enthralled with the ambiance of the setting to really listen as the young woman babbled. 

“I hope the food is okay, it’s nothing fancy, just some things I picked up from a local deli.”

Miranda nodded as her eyes trailed down to Andréa’s lips.

“And the wine is okay? It’s nothing extravagant but I thought it would pair nicely. If you don’t like it I could get something else?”

Andréa had been so wrapped up in her anxious chattering that she hadn’t noticed Miranda stalking across the blanket towards her on all fours until the older woman had poured herself into her lap. 

“Everything about this date is divine my darling, but may I suggest you put that talented mouth to better use?” Miranda breathed against the brunette’s neck. 

 

xxxxxxxxxxx

 

It took several seconds, and a sharp nip on her collarbone, before the shock wore off and Andy realized what had happened. The initial haze gone, a fog of lust replaced it and Andy soon slid her hands up the sides of Miranda’s pencil skirt. She scratched against the tops of lace thigh highs before she moved up to the scrap of fabric encasing a part of Miranda that she was desperate to reach.  
Miranda lifted herself up enough to allow Andy to gently tug down her panties, it took several more seconds of maneuvering to remove them completely before they were tossed aside. Andy was quick to resettle the older woman back onto her lap and resume undressing her as they kissed.  
The editor’s shirt unbuttoned and pulled free from her skirt gave Andy access to two creamy globes of pristine skin shrouded in a barely there bra. The brunette felt as hands tangled in her hair as she bent down and placed open mouth kisses along the exposed chest. An unexpected bite sent Miranda’s head flying back in rapture while also causing her to grind down against Andy. 

Dinner and wine forgotten, the brunette maintained her assault on Miranda’s neck and chest. The other woman dug nails into her back while shamelessly grinding herself against Andy. Pants and moans filled the room as they continued to push each other further towards ecstasy. Andy pulled her face up and rested their foreheads together as she struggled to catch her breath, the short pause allowed silence to pass through the room. That’s when the two women heard the latch click, announcing someone’s entrance into the home.

Miranda scrambled backwards off of Andréa’s lap and tried to find her footing as she attempted to button her shirt. The brunette quickly stood and pulled the other woman up with her and did her best to assist in making them presentable. Twin pairs of thundering feet made their way up the stairs and quickly advanced towards the end of the hall.  
The editor leaned over and swiped a thumb against Andréa’s lower lip, removing the last remnants of her own lipstick just as two redheads barreled into the study almost knocking her to the ground. Arms full of her daughters, Miranda glanced across to Andréa before they both looked down taking note of a pair of abandoned underwear. The brunette was quick to bend down and scoop the lingerie up before she stuffed them into her pocket. A mouthed thank you did not go unnoticed.


End file.
